sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Not Far From Home (Private Roleplay)
'Rules:' *This is a military based roleplay between the Buthuaian Government and Jkirk Federations, all actions within these two timelines are considered canon will affect thire history/ situations. *No rated PG-13 *Have fun, we already no them XD 'Prologue:' Months after the discovery of the large airship and the assassination of General Francis by the Imperial Armored Core, things begin to heat up with the two factions as multiple issues occur. Though with the two faction's newer alliance with each, could they handle for what is to come? (WIP) 'Chapter One: Newer Generations' ''-Months after the assassination of their leader General Francis, the remains of the Buthuian Race was forced to move from once they called home to newer lush lands. The total population of 3,100 begun to migrate to their new home as 30 tan colored tanks guard their sides. Lines of older, rustic vehicles followed behind as they carried supplies and other broke down vehicles. Families, women, and childern were placed in the middle of the mass convoy to protect them outsiders.-'' - Ontop of a nearby cliff next to an old school motorcycle stood a fimiliar female as she watches the massive convoy as they head to the northren lands of Mobius.- Assisting the convoy would be two squadrons of Jkirkian T7-N4 VTOLs, providing aerial coverage for the convoy in case it were to suddenly come under fire. Another familiar individual would be standing next to the female, as he too watched the convoy head to it's destination, his arms crossed. - "I see you always make your present kown Adex", she says as she looks at the aerial craft. Then looking back to the convoy she watches them as they move onto the horizon, "though I wished my father was able to see this.." - "I'm sure he would've been glad to see his people finally out from underneath the ground." The individual named Adex replied, as he turned to face her. "It's a shame what happened though.. I could tell he was a good man." - She nods, "he was a great man..cared for his people, I knew his Lieutenant was no good though..I shoud have taken care of him myself." Looking at them, she glances to Adex as she moves to the motorcycle. "It should be a day or so before they get to their destination, though I think they we'll be making camp for the night after a few more miles. Though the high concil wants a meeting tonight on what to do with the death of my father, care to join Adex?", she says to him. - "I'll be glad to join.. I hope they won't mind if I brought along a couple of young ones though, heh." Adex said. - A bit surprise to his comment she glances to him, "it wouldn't hurt anyone I think, you can bring them if you want." Looking at him, "I see your a father then?" - "Indeed I am." He said, as he looked at her with a casual expression. "Two children to be specific, a son that kind of looks like a younger me, and a daughter that looks more of her mother than me." - "I see, knowing how you are they were probably well raised", Alisa says as she gets onto the motorcycle and starts it. "Come by the large tent when to the convoy stops in a few hours", she says to him as places places her pistol to the side of the motorcycle. "Alright. I will see you and the council there." Adex said in confirmation. - She nods to him as she speeds off to the convoy- ''- Hours pass as the day becomes night, the once long convoy is now collected together as many tents were set up. Vehicles, both military and civilian, were collected together as a selected few watched over them. In the middle lied a large light tan tent with 3 large radar dishes outside of them. -'' Said radar dishes may detect an incoming aircraft.. it'll be designated as a friendly. As it would come into visual view, it looked to be a Jkirkian aerostat, specifically designated as the JFAS Velocity. ''- Noticing the craft on radar, two guards walk out of the tent and to an open area as one held glowing sticks as he waves it around. -'' The JFAS Velocity hovered above the camp, as a Holomane Transport emerged from it's only hangar. The pilot sees the two guards with their glowing stickings, as they began to land in that open area where they were marking for landing. ''- Both guards worn dark blue outfits with a dark red slash around the torso and a red line along the right side of the touser. One carried a rifle while the other had one slung to his back and placing back the glowing sticks as they watched it land.. -'' The Holomane made a successful landing as it touched down on the ground. Upon landing, four individuals exited the transport. One of them was Adex, with the other three looking to be young individuals.. one of which even looked like Adex, only younger. "Greetings." Adex said to the guards. - "Good evening Mr. Adex, we're task to escort you and your young ones to the main tent. Right this way", one of the guards says to him as he begins to walk. - "Very well, then." Adex said as he and the three young ones followed the guards. ''- The other guard watching as he follows behind. As a few minutes pass over both guards led them to a large light tan tent with 3 large radar dishes next to it. One of them opened the tent for the guest as Alisa stood near with 10 others next to a large table with radios and monitors on it. The 10 were mixed of different spieces of their kind and worn mixed clothing, one of them wore what appears to be an admiral outfit with multiple medals on it.-'' - "Good evening Adex, nice to see you again", says Alisa as she looks at the young ones. "I am guessing these are the lovely kids you were talking about", she says to him in a light manor. - "Good to see you as well. And yes, these are my children.... well, these two anyway." Adex said, as he gestured to the two young ones with the same red fur as him. - "Oh, then who is the other one?", she says to him as she looks to the non-red fur one. - "Just a friend of mine." The young one that looked like a younger Adex replied for his father before he could answer. - "A friend of yours?", says Alisa says as she goes to the young one and kneels down and looks then gets up and walks to the table. "What is your names young ones?", she says to them. - "My name is Joshua. Joshua Sentrium Burns." The young male replied in a casual tone. "My full name is Jayden Sarah Burns, nice to meet you!" The young, red furred female replied in a friendly tone. "I'm Marilyn, Marilyn Bagley Regis." The cyan furred female replied in a joyful tone. - "Ah very interesting names you all have". says Alisa as she looks to Adex and goes to sit down in a chair. "Take a seat, this meeting might be a bit..depending on how short it might be", she says as she glares to the 10 others as they begin to take their seats...though the Admiral remained standing up.- Adex nods as he takes a seat. If they were any spare seats anywhere, they would also take them.. otherwise, they'd just be standing. - Alisa sighs as she forgot and nods to one of the guards as he exits the tent, then within minutes comes back with 3 folding chairs as he sets them up by Adex. "My apologize, some of the concuil forgot that we have guess..", she says in a bit of a tone to them.- "It's alright." Joshua said in a reassuring tone, as the three young ones proceeded to take their seats. Joshua would be sitting on the right of Jayden, with Marilyn on the left of her. - The admiral cleared his throat as he walks around the group and looks to Alisa, "seeing that we are all seated we can get this meeting over with as quick as we can. You were all called here with the death of the leader General Francis, a close friend of mine and one of the last generation of Lipsions that fought during the older wars with the Imperial Armored Core. Though with his death being a tragic even we need a new leader..", he says to the group as one stands up, but quickly sits back down as he looks around. - Adex and the young ones also look around, as they remained silent. - One of the others, a younger female in her 30's stands up as she rasies her hand "I was one the witnesses to read Francis Will..he proclaimed Alisa to take the throne when our people settle into our newer lands..."- -Hearing this Alisa quicklys gets up as she slams her hands onto the table, "oh hell no! Do you think your going to but me in a pretty dress and sit me on a throne for the rest of my life, that is out of the question!", she says as she slightly raises her voice.- "His will you say? Hmm.." Adex said. "..How come you don't want to take your father's position?" He asked Alisa in a calm tone. - "And watch my race suffer as I sit idle in a room...I can't Adex it is not in my most interest to take that position..", Alisa says in a calm tone. Saying that she moves away from the table as she goes and exits the tent. - - The admiral sighs as he looks to them, "well the went fair....". - "..Hm.." Adex said as he watched her exit the tent.. he suddenly stood up from his seat. "Remain here, please." He said to the three young ones, as he proceeded to move towards the exit of the tent, possibly to pursue after Alisa. ''- As he exits the group continues to talk about other issues as they disscus things, not realizing the kids were still there. -'' - Alisa stands next to the radar dishes as she looks into the horizion as lights illuminated a town miles away from them. Thinking, she crosses her arms as she continues to look and sigh.- As the council discussed their matters, the three young ones just remained in silence as to not interrupt them.. Joshua looked to be highly interested in their discussions and therefore paid attention to what they were saying. Jayden rested her head upon Joshua's left shoulder as she too paid attention, albeit less interested but had nothing else to do. Marilyn would also be listening to their discussions as well. Adex sees where Alisa was standing, and proceeded to approach her. "Hey." He said in a soft, calm tone. - Alisa glances back as she sigh, "hay...sorry you had to see me like that Adex..I have a bit of a short temper to things like that.." - "It's alright. My son can let his temper get ahold of him as well at times." He said as he now stood beside her. - "I see, I am surprise they remained quiet during that...", she says looking to him then back to the horizon. "I just...don't want to be in my families position...I don't want to remain in one spot for the rest of my life..to deal with our race's politics...I would rather be with my unit out there..to live a normal life..but there is no normal life for our race, always running..hidding...", she says to him. - "Hm.. I hadn't realized that." He said. "..So the question is, who'll take the position?" - "I..I don't know, right now I am the only living blood of the Royal Family, eventhough my father was the King's Uncle..", she looks at him as the three radar dishes begin to turn towards the lighted area in the distance.- ''-A loud and noticable sound can be heard from on of the radios within the tent as everyone become silent as if hearing a ghost. The electronic noise was notice as sound waves..but no voices..-'' Assuming the three young ones could hear one of the radios, they too remained silent as they listened. "I see.... hm?" Adex said, as he noticed the radar dishes turn towards their desired direction. - Looking as well she stands in fear as she starts to faintly hear the noise, "we need to go back in side.." Moving quickly she goes to enter the tent. - "Huh?" Adex mouthed as he quickly followed her in. "What's going on?" He asked her. - "I don't know, but I remember that noise..", she says as she notice all of them silent as the admiral was wide eyes staring at the radio.- - "I know you will regret me saying this Alisa..but my Queen...that is the same frequencey we got before the main capital was...bombarded..", the admiral said in a almost horrific tone as some of the council begins to go under the table.- The young ones, along with Adex, had confused expressions on their faces as they looked at the radio and the other council members. - Alisa looks to Adex and the childern, "what the admiral means..during the attack on my worlds capital...large unknown crafts flown over and bombared the city for hours. It was followed by that frequencey..." Then looks to the council members hidding, "but we would have gotten bombared already if that was the case.." She was interrupted by loud explosions from outside as if was miles away. Though the explosion was loud to the point of being heard from their location. Hearing this sends Alisa running outside.- Hearing the explosions as well, Adex follows her outside with a concerned expression on his face. Joshua, Jayden, and Marilyn followed the two out of the tent to see what was going on. ''- Upon entering outside of the tent, in the horizon of where the lights were located; the horizon was filled with large plumes of smoke as large silutes can be seen followed by more rising plumes of smoke and fire. This lasted about 5 minutes with the sound of 16 explosions going off. ''- - Alsia standing in shock, "it can't be...they never made land fall on this world...", she says silently. - Adex stood firm as he saw the situation unfold in the distance, having a serious look on his face as Joshua had the same stance and expression. Marilyn's eyes were widened as she was shocked by the sight, with Jayden had a concerned expression on her face as she too saw the situation unfold. ''- The sky became calm as the silutes disappeared within the distance as a trail of large flames and smoke arose from the distance.-'' - Standing there Alisa had no words to say until she looks to Adex, "quick question...what town was towards the distance over there...?" - "..Westopolis." Adex answered as he continued to look at the horizon. "..Isn't that a United Federation city?" Joshua said. "Indeed.. the G.U.N isn't going to be happy about this." Adex said. - "G.U.N...great...", Alisa as under voice as a blinking light can be see in the sky. - Adex and the others noticed said blinking light, trying not to look directly at it in case it were to suddenly brighten. - Alisa squents her eye towards the object as sirens begin ring out, "we have to get out of here Adex!"- ''-As she says that, people from within the tent begin to run out and away from the area. The surrounding area begun to get loud as the civilians begin to run away from the encampment.-'' "I assume we're about to get attacked?" Adex said to her as he heard the sirens. - Alisa nodes as the sky begins to be lit up by Anti-Air firing off near them, eventually a large explosion is seen in the sky as a large air craft begins to head towards them. "Yes...and I think its time to run", she says running in the opposite direction. - Adex nods in response, as he and the young ones followed her. ''- As they run, the large aircraft comes into view flies 50ft over them as three of its engines were on fire. It's long slim body and long wings gave it an appearance of a Flying Fortress as 4 large bomb canisters were held underneath. Gun fire still occurred from its 4 op turrets as it attempts to shoot the fleeing people. -'' "It's going down on a crash course, and yet it continues to fight?!" Adex thought to himself as he sees the aircraft coming into view. ''- Within minutes the guns ceased fire as the craft makes a crash landing, missing the encampment as a large cloud of dirt and rocks are sent into the air nearby. Smoke and fire rises from the mysterious craft it still remains intact.-'' - Stopping in her tracks, Alisa looks back to see the now silent craft as it lies still. "I think it ran out of ammunition...or fired its computer systems..", she says to them as she looks. - They stopped running as well to look at the now downed craft. "Huh.. well I suppose there must be more coming our way, right?" Joshua asked. - "Most likely, even if this was just a stray that lost its way more will come looking", says Alisa as she looks around at the surrounding people. "I think I will talk to the council about moving out tonight before having more issues occur...", she says to Adex. - "That would be best. In case if that is out of the question, I will have some aerial squadrons protect the camp." Adex replied. - Alisa nods to him as she begins to walk, "you guys can come if you want, probably with your ensurement we can probably persuade them." - "Let's hope so. If something such as this doesn't convince them of moving, then I don't know what will" Adex said to her. ''- As they gotten closer to the main tent Alisa notices some of the council and guards were on their knees as a tall will built figure stood between them and the others. His glowing red eyes look toward her and Adex's direction as his hands were near to long barreled pistols. His grey and white fur waved a bit as a small breeze goes by it.-'' - "what is this!?", says Alisa in a bit shocking tone.- Adex looked at the figure as he stood firm. "..How did he get in?" He thought to himself. The three younger ones would soon enter as well, as they too looked at the figure. -The figure stands there as he looks them down, moving his head up a bit to reveal multiple scares and wounds - "Ah it's the pair we have been looking for months, I do say you and you're firend there are quiet hard to track down. Though being on this misrable planet for years I would think it would be easier. And for the entry...let just say are little distraction got us into your camp easily", says anthor figure as he grabs one of the council members and throws him into between them. This figure was a bit short than the other, but has signs of body modifications such as his left arm, right leg, and the right side of his face.- Adex and the others glanced over to the council member, and then the other figure. "He has cybernetic enhancements.." Joshua thought to himself as he observed, standing in front of both Jayden and Marilyn. - Looking to them the cybernetic being begins to laugh histarically, "is this what the master really wants, really out of all the people here. Ha those litttle squints can't even handle the process." The cybernetic points to the council member as the other walks up to him as he grabs the fellow, "I do think I need to introduce myself...I am Walter Sodka, General of the Imperial Forces and second in command under his majesty Lord Larson III. This here is my fatefull servant, a survival of many wars, a survival of his race's annialation, and a survivor of our "process"..Captain Radnor Stockward."- - Shouting out as Alisa ignores him, "let him go this instant!" Looks to Adex as she was sort of in a panic. - Adex glances back over to her before facing back over to Walter and Radnor. "I'd listen to her if I were you, before things get worse than they already appear." He said to them in a serious tone. - Walter grins as he points to Alisa, "you heard the pathetic being...things might get worse. Ha if you two insist, Radnor you know what to do." Then looking away Walter begins to walk off as he waves his hand as he says, "and Radnor..do as you please."- - Smirk to his master demand Radnor lets go of the council member as he quickly kicks him with force, sending towards Alisa as both were sent to the ground. After he starts walking towards them as his right eye begins to go red.- Adex looked over at Alisa and the council member on the ground, before facing Radnor.. deeply sighing. "Can there not be one incident on where things can be resolved without bloodshed.. oh well." He thought to himself, as he stood there. Joshua and Jayden took a step forward as they stood on opposite sides of their father.. the three of them knowing what was about to happen. Marilyn just stood close behind the three as she knew what was going to happen as well. ''- As he gets closer a howl is heard in the distance as his dark red eyes glared away from the three as it stares into the this distance. Grunting he smirks to the three as he turns into a white mist as he zips towards the other direction away from them. Leaving them alone as Alisa pushes off the council member and stands up, dusting herself.-'' "...Eh?" Joshua mouthed in confusion, as the three of them stood less firm. They were even more confused about the howling that was in the distance. -"what was that all about..", Alisa says outloud as the council member gets up rubbing his throat. She then looks to Adex then back towards the direction, "and the howl...what is going on.." - "I don't know.. but this 'Randor' fled at the sound of it." Adex replied, before facing to the council member. Marilyn looked on over to the council member that was semi-injured. "Are you okay?" She asked. -The council members nods a bit to the young girl, "yes I am alright...a bit sore...that guy had a good grip on him, I felt they he would have snapped my neck right there." Then looks to Adex and Alisa, "i'll convince the rest to get everyone moving right away, but Princess Alisa you must go for your safety until we can get to our destination."- -Alisa shakes her head, "not happening.."- Marilyn was relieved to hear that the council member was alright. "Yes, getting your people moving would be the best decision, albeit a bit risky. As for Alisa.. well." Adex said, before facing her. "That's her decision." -Alisa looks towards him with a straight face then to the younger ones, thinking she looks to the council member. "Scramble the rest of the fighter pilots we have and get them in the air above our destination. While doing that gather everyone and begin to move...", she states to him as she sighs. She then looks to Adex, "you don't mind if I tag along with you until me people get there..to lessen the risk..?" "I honestly don't mind if you went along with me for the time being." Adex said. -The council member looks to them, "on it..Princess Alisa...", he says as he walks back to the others.- -Grumbbling a bit to his comment as she sighs, "lets get going before I end up ending him myself..." "Very well. Let us be off then." Adex said, as he began to walk to the exit, with Joshua, Marilyn, and Jayden following him. -Alisa looks back for a second, then begins to follow the group as she looks down- 'The Promise Land:' The five of them would be approaching a Jkirkian Holomane Transport that was still on the ground. "We'll be staying in my personal Aerostat, the JFAS Velocity for the time being, if that is alright with you." Adex said, facing Alisa. - Alisa nods to his comment, "that will be fine Adex, thank you." She then goes and walks into the craft as she looks around. - Adex, Joshua, Jayden, and Marilyn too boarded the transport as it's sides closed up upon their entry. Alisa would notice a black, red, and orange color scheme within the transport's interior, as well as some seats, a window on each side, the logo of the Federations being present on one side in the middle, and a doorway that led to the transport's cockpit. The four took their appropriate seats, with Jayden resting her head on Joshua's right shoulder as usual, with Adex sitting on Joshua's left side, and Marilyn sitting on Jayden's right side. - Alisa smiles to the sight of the young ones as she goes and sits by Adex, but as she does she looks around at the features. "I am guessing that is you're group's logo there", she points at the logo. - Category:Roleplays